Chrysanthemum Petals
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Love fool me once, shame on you. Love fool me twice... Shame on me... Rated T just in case. HitsuMatsu. Hinted past GinRan. A monologue by me.


Yo! Sorry for not updating lately! *Sweatdrop* Eheheh, school is hectic what with TAKS testing coming next week. But i wanted to post this. This is a monologue by yours truly, written for my English project. We had to write about "love, marriage or independence", and i decided to use Ran's story to do "love". I know you guys will understand this better than my class did when i presented it. Lol. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Chrysanthemum Petals**_

A soft, dreamy sigh escapes my lips. I wait for my love to appear at my door, like he usually does, while staring at the rose-colored Chrysanthemums upon my ivory windowsill. A blush rises on my cheeks, almost matching one of the flowers perfectly, as I think of the moment he gave it to me. Ironic you might say, my name itself means Chrysanthemum. And as he says, it cannot compare with my beauty. My first love was nothing compared to this new, more desirous one...

He was my childhood friend. A boy that happened to be at the right place at the right time. And with the right things as he placed a piece of dried persimmons upon my dry lips. For I had collapsed from hunger, and was on the brink of starvation. I had no past when he found me, I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I didn't even start counting the days... until he found me. And he said, from that day forward, the day we met was my birthday. That day, my heart was his.

But there was a dark side to him, one that I either didn't see or refused to see until it was too late and out for all to see. He was always a mystery to me, always a disappearing case. He left periodically, and never told me where he was going. He'd be gone for days, weeks, months at a time, and every time my heart broke a little more. Yet even after all that, I still clung to him, clung to the image of that little boy I thought I'd fallen in love with. Because he was all I had, the only thing I had ever held so close. I didn't want to let go, I felt I would surely break if I did.

But he drifted further and further away from me as we grew. By the time we became adults, the time-length of which he was gone had tripled, and I rarely saw him. I felt completely alone, even when surrounded by friends I had gained over the years. The only thing that made me forget was the... occasional drink. But you know, even after all that, I still managed to smile and carry on with my life. I managed to pursue my own goal in life, while serving to protect every soul that was dangered. My pain was dulled, but not forgotten...

That final time he left though, was what shattered the facade, and me altogether... I had no choice but to step in and arrest him myself, keeping every emotion hidden behind my stern and disappointed look. He had betrayed us, betrayed everything we had worked for. His betrayal sentenced him to death the moment he was enveloped in that light, and lifted towards great heights, down a path I could no longer follow him in. He left everything behind. Left me standing there, broken-hearted and shocked, with nothing but a stupid weak grin and an empty apology...

That day he crumbled my heart and threw it back in my face, and I felt busted beyond repair. But I never expected to find comfort, or even love, in my always-frowny, icy, commando captain. Locks of the purest snow, and eyes like a deep sea. He's the apple of my eye, the love of my existence... He understood my pain, being one that, too, lost his own childhood friend. Finding comfort in each other, being the other's shoulder to cry on, ended up turning into something more. He not only repaired my heart, but made it beat faster with every glance, every touch. I felt completely new...

I had finally gotten the love I had been wanting all my life, ever since I understood clearly what that fuzzy feeling in my stomach was. He was more than I ever felt I deserved, a man of perfection. Devoted to his work and everything he cared for. He never failed to meet my every need and want, even though all I ever wanted or needed was just to have him. Every day I spend with him, always has something wonderful and extraordinary. It's so easy to forget my scars and just look ahead to the future.

I pray day after day though that all this is not some wondrous, erotic dream that I'll eventually have to wake up from. My heart, newly mended and on the brink of overflowing with new passion, cannot take another break. Never again will it shrivel and wilt like one of the Chrysanthemums upon my window. The pieces falling like petals...

Love fool me once, shame on you.

Love fool me twice... Shame on me...

* * *

And that's it! I like totally got an A plus plus on this, just so you know. Lol. Should any of you feel the need to use this for your own school project, please ask before borrowing. It might be a while before i post again (gotta study for TAKS!) so be a little patient with me. Thanks so much for reading! Keep reading and reviewing!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
